<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise, Sunset by shiningparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443848">Sunrise, Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningparty/pseuds/shiningparty'>shiningparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Slice of Life, kind of, sometimes the cure to writers block is writing fanfic about writers block, we love uniboys just being uniboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningparty/pseuds/shiningparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuru's struggling to finish a play, Juza can't decide on a major, and Omi decides to bring home a cake. Just college things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise, Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me? putting my anxieties about college onto fictional characters? it's more likely than you'd think ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Omi-F &gt;&gt;&gt;Pretty Little College Tingz💯<br/>
Omi-F: Question…<br/>
Kaz-PIKO: whats poppin king<br/>
tsuzuru-writer: What’s up?<br/>
Omi-F: If I were to bring back cake, would you guys eat it?<br/>
Omi-F: Juza and Banri feel free to chime in too<br/>
Kaz-PIKO: 👀👀👀👀<br/>
10hyodo: yes.<br/>
BANRI.: on god omi you the only bitch i respect in this house<br/>
tsuzuru-writer: Is no one going to ask where he’s getting cake from????<br/>
Kaz-PIKO: this ain’t about that<br/>
BANRI.: dont ask questions<br/>
Omi-F: I’m at an event for the photography club and they have some leftover cake.<br/>
tsuzuru-writer: I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF IT WAS SAFE OR NOT<br/>
tsuzuru-writer: Anyway, I’m down for free cake.<br/>
Omi-F: Okay, cool<br/>
Kaz-PIKO: lets goooooooooooooooooo</i>
</p><p>Tsuzuru closed out his Inste as he laid back in bed. Mankai Dorms were quiet today, save for the occasional squeak of the doorknob. Most people were out shopping, working, or just doing whatever leisure activity they pleased. The sun was just beginning to set and leave a golden glow in its wake. It was heavenly to most but bothersome to others and Tsuzuru found himself caught in the latter. He went to his window and closed the blinds, preferring the artificial light of his laptop on his face. How the time had managed to fly like that, he never knew, but he wasn’t sure how he would feel if it stopped either. If it wasn’t for that group text, he was sure that it would already be midnight by the time he closed his laptop. His eyes felt heavy from how long he’d been forced to stare at the tiny word document he had opened. </p><p>Just a few days before, he had an entire groove going. Eloquent sentences, beautiful staging, the most well-orchestrated characters he could think of. Now, he found him deleting almost anything that came to mind and physically cringing at the pitiful sentences he managed to produce. After a whopping two hours of grueling work, he could confidently say he had created two decent lines of dialogue. He then went back to reread both sentences and changed his mind. He had produced one decent line of dialogue. A new all-time low. </p><p>“Maybe a change in scenery will make things feel better,” He thought to himself. Instead of doing that, he opened his phone and clicked open a few apps, refreshing to see if anything new had popped up. Only Kazunari and Taichi had updated their Inste stories, which were both just mundane updates on their daily life. Taichi was trying to learn a new skateboarding trick with the help of Yuki, Azami, and Tenma for “moral support.” (Which meant that there would a Taichi Fail Comp video to come with it.) Meanwhile, Kazunari was working on a midterm for his digital design class and decided to post another update pic for his followers’ attention. Other than that, most of the actual posts weren’t anything special. Twetter was a similar story, with only a few new updates and only one funny video that was notable. He even checked Snaptalk, but was met with an even more desolate source of entertainment. Shit. He’d actually have to get up and find a change in scenery. With an unnecessary groan, he pushed himself off the bed and forced his feet to touch the cold floors. It served as a wake-up call, shaking off some of the cloudy fatigue that pooled in his head. He hurriedly rushed his feet into a nearby pair of socks before tucking them into his sandals. Was it the most fashionable decision he made? No. But this was what the world was getting and they’d just have to deal with that fact. </p><p>He walked out into the hallway with a tired yawn, taking the time to stretch out as he went. Cracks and creaks echoed from all throughout his body, and he almost wondered if he’d always been this stiff. Having the spirit of a 60-year-old grandmother despite being trapped in the body of a 19-year-old college student really was a setback. Or maybe it was just the cost of being a college student. Sitting in front of a laptop in a crappy chair was bound to do a number on your posture, so it’s no wonder he was so creaky. Tsuzuru was about to crack the crick in his neck, but then paused. He could swear he heard the sound of soft crying. </p><p>It wasn’t anything theatrical: no harsh sobs, or over the top hiccups. Instead, the crying was quiet, only punctuated by the occasional sniffle and a shaky breath. Tsuzuru felt his heart sink to his feet as he followed the sound into the living room and spotted Juza on the couch with a computer in his lap. His eyes were puffy after too many tears shed, and a red blush was forming on his cheeks and nose. It reminded Tsuzuru of one of his little brothers after falling off the bed. He knew that Juza would probably want him to leave him be. It would be embarrassing to just walk in in the middle of his breakdown. But the big brother in him knew he couldn’t just leave him unattended. He’d have to do something, even if it seemed awkward.</p><p>“Hey,” Tsuzuru greeted. </p><p>Juza’s eyes darted towards him, his stark fear reminiscent of a deer in headlights. </p><p>Tsuzuru relaxed his body, trying to appear non-threatening as he walked closer. </p><p>“Is everything alright?” He asked. </p><p>Juza gave another sharp inhale as he focused his eyes on the ground. </p><p>“It’s nothin’.” He grumbled. </p><p>Tsuzuru smiled at him as he sat down beside him. Juza initially flinched away from the new presence, but Tsuzuru made sure to keep his distance. </p><p>“If something’s going on, you know you can tell me, right?” </p><p>Juza’s eyes remained trained to the ground as his face remained placid. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pulled in a tight frown, but despite that he didn’t look threatening. If anything, he looked miserable. Some would even say vulnerable. </p><p>“It’s just…” He began. “It’s about college and stuff.” </p><p>Tsuzuru nodded in understanding as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“Your first year is always the toughest. I’m not sure how I even survived mine.” He said with a bitter laugh. </p><p>Juza softened a bit at the joke as some of the tension left his shoulders. </p><p>“I mean, I don’t get it! Everyone seems like they’ve got their whole lives picked out and then there’s me, left behind like a dumbass.” </p><p>Tsuzuru’s eyes widened as he listened to Juza speak, noting the sudden passion lacing his voice. </p><p>“Where’s this coming from?” He asked. </p><p>Juza paused for a moment, his face becoming colored with shame. He hung his head as he continued to speak to the floor.</p><p>“Banri and me are in the same theater class,” He said. “The teacher seems to really like him, meanwhile I’m always secondrate. It’s like, I know I love acting. I know that being in Akigumi is something that I wanna do, but I don’t feel like this is something that I could do for the rest of my life, y’know?” </p><p>Tsuzuru nodded along as he listened, taking in the words that Juza was speaking. His chest tightened the more he listened, those all too familiar feelings of doubt coming to mind. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I get it. It can be hard figuring out what you wanna do in college. Especially your first year.” </p><p>“You seem to have it figured out.” </p><p>Tsuzuru stopped as Juza finally met his gaze. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I mean, you’re really good at writing. Like you do it like it’s nothing. Like it just comes easy to you. I mean, for fuck’s sake, it’s in your name. How come someone like you gets lucky and has it all figured out but someone like me...someone like me…” He trailed off again, his demeanor deflating as he released a low sigh. </p><p>Tsuzuru watched as he sank in his seat with a defeated expression. His lips curled into a somber smile as he leaned back against the couch. </p><p>“You know, I question it too.”</p><p>Juza made no motion to move. </p><p>“Sometimes I wonder if I really was meant to be a writer. I mean, even now, I have a document up there that I plan on scraping. I have good and bad days just like you.” </p><p>Juza took in another deep breath as he turned to face Tsuzuru, his amber eyes shimmering against the glow of the setting sun. </p><p>“What do you do to make yourself feel good enough?” </p><p>Tsuzuru smiled as he placed a hand on top of Juza’s. </p><p>“Some things are meant to be hobbies, others are meant to be passions. For me, writing is a passion and a hobby. I couldn’t imagine myself doing anything else,” Tsuzuru paused then, squeezing Juza’s hand as he felt tears start to form in his eyes. “It’ll take sometime, but eventually, you’ll learn the difference. And when you do, you’ll be all the better for it.” </p><p>Before he could stop himself, another sob welled up in Juza’s throat as he began to fold in on himself. Tsuzuru brought him towards his chest, wrapping his arms around the young man in a warm hug. The two remained like that, with Juza lying his head against Tsuzuru’s chest and Tsuzuru lazily smoothing Juza’s hair. The only sound that remained was the soft sobs muffled in Tsuzuru’s sweater and the beating of their hearts in unison. They stayed in that moment for as long as they could. With hands held tightly together, they enjoyed the silence for a moment and just breathed. Just existed. The golden rays of the sunset crystallized the room in an amber hue and gave them a moment of reprieve. For once, they could just be, and that’s all that mattered. That’s all that needed to matter. </p><p>“Fuck art school!” Tsuzuru didn’t even have time to register the beautiful moment as Kazunari’s voice boomed from within the hallway. He bursted into the living room with an exaggerated sigh before coming to a halt. </p><p>“Oh shit, did I just fuck up a moment?” He questioned. Tsuzuru and Juza looked to each other before sharing a small laugh. </p><p>“No, we pretty much just finished up.” Tsuzuru explained as he released Juza from the hug. Their hands were still held together, gently squeezing each other as they sat together. Kazunari gazed over the group before turning to face Juza. </p><p>“College?” He asked. </p><p>Juza bashfully nodded his head. </p><p>“Trust me, I get it.” Kazunari said. “But you’re not in it alone, okay? You’ve got me, Tsuzurun, and Omimi to take care of you. And maybe even Settsa when he’s not acting like a little bitch.” </p><p>“I hear you talkin’ shit!” Banri yelled from down the hall. Kazunari turned around and blew a sloppy kiss before flopping onto the love seat. </p><p>“Y’all, check the group chat. I think Omimi sent something.” He said. “</p><p>Puzzled, Tsuzuru silently did as told as he took his phone from his pocket and opened Inste. </p><p>
  <i>Omi-F &gt;&gt;&gt; Pretty Little College Tingz💯<br/>
Omi-F: I have returned with cake.<br/>
Omi-F: Open the door. </i>
</p><p>Almost automatically, the group traversed to the door and unlocked it to reveal Omi standing outside with a large, white box in his hand. The box was rectangular and had the width of a college textbook. </p><p>“The hell did you bring back?” Tsuzuru asked as Omi entered the living room. With a sigh of relief, he placed the box on the table before turning to the group with a triumphant smile. </p><p>“I brought back cake.” </p><p>There was an air of disbelief, that was quickly mitigated as Tsuzuru looked into the plastic sheet ontop of the box. Inside was a comically large and barely eaten chocolate sheet cake that looked big enough to feed the entire Mankai Co. with maybe even seconds to spare. </p><p>“Holy fuck!” Kazunari exclaimed as he proceeded to take out his phone. Juza’s face returned to its previous ambiguous grimace, but Tsuzuru could tell there was a glimmer of joy in his eyes as he stared at the box’s contents. </p><p>“Jesus fuck, Omi, what did you do?” Banri yelled as he entered the room. </p><p>Omi chuckled as he rubbed his neck. </p><p>“Well, they apparently ordered too many cakes and they didn’t want to throw them away, so they asked if anyone wanted to take one and I said yes.” </p><p>“Omimi, you’re the best.” Kazunari said as he ran to hug the older man. Omi laughed as he pulled him close. </p><p>“Now, for the record, we’re gonna share this with everyone, but I thought it’d be best if you guys got the first few slices since we’ve all been working so hard recently.” </p><p>Tsuzuru looked down at the cake with a fond smile. Of all the ways that this could have gone, this was definitely no where on his list. But it was undeniably just part of who they were. It wouldn’t be them if the unexpected didn’t happen. </p><p>“So,” Omi said as he grabbed a knife from the kitchen. “Who wants first cut?” </p><p>“I think,” Tsuzuru began. “Juza deserves first slice.” </p><p>Kazunari beamed as he playfully grabbed onto Juza. </p><p>“No objections here! Hyodle is the resident sweet tooth, after all.” He said. Omi nodded his head as he grabbed a set of plates. </p><p>“I was honestly thinking of him in mind when I got the cake.” The room fell to silence as they then turned to Banri. Although his vote wouldn’t sway much, it was still expected that he had some say in the matter. Banri looked back at them, puzzled by the sudden attention, but immediately became sheepish as he darted his eyes to the ground. </p><p>“Well,” He said. “I mean, I guess he can have it. Since he’s been acting like a crybaby or whatever.” Not exactly completely nice, but close enough for Banri. </p><p>Juza bit back a smirk as he bowed his head in thanks. Omi cut into the cake and retrieved Juza’s piece, which was thick with layers of chocolate buttercream and ganache. Once placed on a plate, Omi handed it over to Juza with a gentle smile, which Juza quietly replicated as he enjoyed his slice. Tsuzuru fought the urge to gush as he watched Juza eat, still smiling as he took each bite. It was beyond cute, and he honestly wished he had a picture. </p><p>“Alright, now me next!” Banri yelled as he rushed forward. Omi happily obliged and cut each boy a slice before retrieving his own and moving to sit down on the couch. Although Tsuzuru wasn’t exactly in the mood for sweets, he still picked at the cake as much as he could. The massive size was daunting, but the flavor was rich and definitely worth it. It was the perfect ending to a job well done.</p><p>“You know what?” Kazunari stated as he took another bite of his cake. “We should take a selfie!” Banri released a loud snort as he swallowed his bite. </p><p>“Not when I look like hot fucking garbage!” He laughed. </p><p>“Oh come on, I promise I won’t post it! It’ll just be for the memories.” Kazunari whined. </p><p>“I’m cool with it.” The group cut their eyes as Juza spoke up. </p><p>“Seriously?! You look the worst out of all of us!” Banri whined. </p><p>“We all equally look like shit. This might be something we can laugh at later on.” Tsuzuru added. </p><p>“Yay, that’s two people on my side! Omimi, what do you say?” </p><p>Omi stifled a laugh as put down his plate. </p><p>“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” The smile that grew on Kazunari’s face was immediate. </p><p>“Alright! Omimi, if you would do the honors.”</p><p>Omi nodded as he took Kazunari’s phone, holding it up so that they could all be in frame. Banri was quick to cover his face using the sleeve of his hoodie, meanwhile Kazunari had no qualms with posing near the front. Tsuzuru released a few laughs as he leaned in with a signature peace sign, while Juza took the back with his cake in hand. On the count of three, the picture was taken and the group immediately crowded around the phone. </p><p>“Ew, you can see my fucking pimple!” </p><p>“Bitch, my roots are showing. You’re not the only ugly one.” </p><p>“Why do I always put up peace signs? I look so fucking awkward.” </p><p>“Omimi is literally the most photogenic person in this group. He got blessed with being hot.” </p><p>“Wait, Juza, are you smiling?” The group stopped their banter to finally stare at the screen in full, noting Juza’s small smile as he sat in the back. His eyes were closed as he flashed a joyful grin, putting his white teeth on display. </p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” He asked. </p><p>The group fell to silence once more, unable to find the words as they continued to look. </p><p>“It looks good on you.” Tsuzuru said after a while. The others quickly agreed, with even Banri adding in a few (backhanded) compliments. Juza smiled once more as he listened to them gush, his cheeks coloring pink the longer they went on. </p><p>“Thanks.” He muttered. </p><p>The night continued on with the music of laughter and joy embellishing the halls in a welcoming glee. It continued on once the others came home, and nearly went on til morning until Sakyo finally shut it down at around 1 AM. The groups all migrated to bed with various yawns and calls for “good night.” Once Tsuzuru was in his room, he immediately moved his laptop onto his desk before flopping on his bed. Masumi had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds and Tsuzuru would have been there soon after would it not be for the notification glowing from his phone. He lifted his head to find a new Inste notification and found himself giddily smiling as he recognized the handle. </p><p>
  <i>10hyodo&gt;&gt;&gt;tsuzuru-writer<br/>
10hyodo: thanks again for today<br/>
10hyodo: you really helped me out<br/>
tsuzuru-writer: No problem! If you ever need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask(* ^ ω ^)<br/>
10hyodo: will do!<br/>
10hyodo: gn<br/>
tsuzuru-writer: Good night!</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was really rushed but i had fun making it! hope you enjoyed it too &lt;3 (fun fact: the cake scene is based on a real thing that happened to me in college)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>